Radizen
Radizen is a BakuFusion Bakugan. When combined with Roxtor, he creates Betakor. He is Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan. His Bakugan Battle Suit is Blasterate. Information Description An ancient bird-like warrior, Radizen transforms by extending his vertical wings to pounce on opponents when they least expect it. His metal sharp horn shoots bullets of energy to tear through his enemies' armor. Radizen fuses with Roxtor to become the mighty Betakor. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Radizen made his debut in Evil Arrival as Marucho's new partner. He battled against Gunz's Reptak and lost. He then battled Coredegon and his Mechtogan, losing again. In Wiseman Cometh, it is revealed that he is not compatible with Dragonoid Destroyer, so Mira gave him Blasterate. ; Ability Cards *'Luster Drain': *'Deep Descent': *'Slam League': *'Zap Screen': *'Abyss Blade': Game A Ventus Radizen has 810 Gs. A Pyrus one has 1100 Gs. Trivia *Its ball form looks somewhat like Storm Skyress. *It bears a slight resemblance to Raptorix. *Its head's shape is similar to that of Hawktor except it has a feather on top. *It was originally thought to be named "Raptor". *Its ball form looks like Hawktor's. *His wings open like Helix Dragonoid's. *When combined with Roxtor, Radizen does not need to close its feet, which can mean that Betakor is 4-legged instead of 2 like Bright Light said. *He is similar to all of Marucho's previous Guardian Bakugan in that he does a lot of talking. *He is the first BakuFusion Bakugan to appear in the anime. However, in the anime, when he was first rolled into battle by Marucho, Marucho said "Baku Sky Raider, Jump!". **Also, when Marucho said this, Radizen did not jump in the air. This is probably because he is a BakuFusion Bakugan. *When Marucho activates Blaster Drain, Radizen throws the ball of water the same way Julie throws her Bakugan (mainly Gorem) in Season 1. *Radizen's jaw is moveable. *In the anime, its real form resembles a bit of a kappa; a water spirit of Japanese folklore. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.45.54 PM.png|Radizen in ball form (closed) Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.57.47 PM.JPG|Radizen in ball form (opened) RadizenBlasterateballform.png 2713.png|Radizen and Marucho 279.png|Radizen in Bakugan form Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.21.30 PM.JPG|Marucho throwing Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.29.21 PM.JPG|Radizen equiped with Blasterate Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 7.56.19 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.06.20 PM.JPG Radizen.jpg|Radizen with Roxtor Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.46.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.47.22 PM.png|Radizen using Slam League Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.47.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.42.44 PM.png|Radizen using Deep Descent Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.26.53 AM.png|Radizen using Luster Drain Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.25.30 AM.png|Radizen using Zap Screen Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.56.09 PM.JPG|Radizen with Jaakor and Drago Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.17.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.26.18 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.28.05 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.28.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.29.37 PM.JPG|Radizen vs Reptak Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.30.29 PM.JPG|Radizen about to return into ball form EP284.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.23.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.22.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.22.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.21.50 PM.JPG Game File:71Mjt6Y-L1L._AA1280_.jpg File:71vudd5al8L._AA1280_.jpg File:71i54GZ2HnL._AA1280_.jpg File:71f9gF9n6ZL._AA1280_.jpg Baakumine.jpg DarkuisRaptorandZoompha.jpg 81sZZcQJv8L. AA1500 .jpg Jaakor10.PNG RadizenBakuFusion.png SubterraRadizen_BakuFusion.png DSCN0307.JPG|Ventus Radizen Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuFusion Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan